


A Modest Proposal

by Leela



Series: Holiday Gifts 2008 [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sends Rodney an email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/gifts).



> **A/N**: For twistedchick, who requested a drabble (SGA or HL or Torchwood), any pairing, not necessarily explicit but maybe a little humorous? Whatever works.

"What were you thinking?" Rodney stormed into John's quarters.

"You read my email."

"Do you know what this kind of rationing will do? We'll grind to a brain pounding, sleep-infested halt."

"Rodney..."

"John." Rodney backed him against the wall. "I thought you liked me."

"I do." John pressed forwards and rolled his hips into Rodney's. "But you've been holed up in that lab for two weeks."

"What! No! You tricked me." Rodney moaned as John kissed him, sucking on Rodney's lower lip.

John slung an arm over Rodney's shoulders and steered him towards the bed. "Whatever works, Rodney. Whatever works."


End file.
